A headache and a heartbreak
by goddessdee
Summary: Ryou had a dream, now on his way home, the same man appears? Then Ryou gets knocked out, just to wake up to find this man trying to help. And why does Bakura accept him so easily? Who is this man? BAKUSHIPPING! M for lemon lime and alittle fluff, soon to come up!
1. Chapter 1 This is just the begining

I ran, wind bursting my eyes as I tried to get away. He fallowed after me in quick footsteps, matching mine. I felt tears roll down my cold cheeks, freezing in the winter air. My attacker chuckled deeply as he felt my fear from the link we shared. I whimpered as I fell over some rocks, the world growing dark as I lost consents.

* * *

I woke up with a splash of water on my head.

"Get up," Bakura said non-to-friendly. I shivered as the water seeped through my clothes, onto my pale skin. Bakura had already gone, probily to the couch he had claimed as his. I took off the now watered clothes and through them across the room into the hamper. It made it in with a whoosh. I got up and checked my clock. 5 AM on a Saturday. Great. That's just what I needed. Less sleep. I made my way to my dresser where fresh clothes were laid neatly out. I picked out my blue polo and a random pair of jeans, slipping them on. I made an effort to dry my pale chest before slipping on my shirt. My mind went back to my dream. Was that man really Bakura?

I made my way to the kitchen, surprised to see Bakura cooking. He flipped some eggs on his skillet, softly humming to himself. I smile and sat at the counter, enjoying the sight of Bakura singing while cooking.

"Are you watching to creep me out?" His darken tone rang out. I shook my head, but smiled. He sighed with a lose of hope and served me a plate of his now-cooked eggs. I took it and slowly started to cut the eggs. He took his turn to watch me now as I ate.

"So do you like?" He asked me. I nodded, savoring the peppery and salty eggs. Bakura chuckled. No, he couldn't be the one from my dreams. Then who? I shook it off and continued to eat. I flinched as Bakura stroked my cheek , only to find him taking some run-away yoke off.

"Why are you so jumpy Ryou?" his voice has a swirl of hurt and worried, "Was it Yuggi? Atem?" I shook my head the each name. "Ok, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Marik, Melvin." All noes to. Bakura sighed. "Alright then, hey, can you go to the market? we seem to have ran out of milk and eggs..." I nodded and picked up my house keys. Bakura gave me a kiss good bye then i left, letting Bakura lock the door after me.

* * *

I had all I bought in one bag. I had left time slip, so it was now dark. The snow crunched under my feet, and i huddled more into my jacket. I was only half way to my house when I heard another set of feet walking on the crisp snow. I turned around to see a figure much like Bakura, maybe abit taller and more muscles.

"Hey! You there!" He called to me. I stopped. I saw a gleam of a silver bladed knife reflect the moon light off. I panicked. What if he knew Bakura? Bakura didn't have a good reputation with people! What if he wanted to get back at Bakura at something Bakura did to him?

I ran. Cold wind wiped and pinched my cheeks as the man behind shouted something. _Just like my dream_. The thought kept crossing my mind. I felt alone, afraid. The man behind me had matched my step, chuckling as he could see, no feel my fear. My vision was blurred as tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't see the group of rocks ahead of me, I tripped, my head crashing onto different stones, the world growing black.

* * *

I awoke with a throb of my head. I felt a warm dampened cloth move away from the pain.

"Are you alright kid?" A tanned man with a beige scar down his right eye holding a rag with blood on asked. Wait, no, that was MY blood on the rag. The tanned man took another rag from a bowl of warm water. He rung it out of excess water and set it on my head where the old one was before. I noticed something. This was MY house. My bed, my walls, my room!

"H-How'd you get in here?" I asked weakly, now realizing his build and his voice was the man from last night. Did a day really go by? He smiled weakly. Bakura was resting on the door frame to my room. He looked horrible, like he hadn't shaved for days. But how? I just went outside to get the grocery, how can he have stumble already? I left just a few hours ago. Or was it a day ago? I felt confused, my head now throbbing of a head ache.

"Hey Ryou," he smiled weekly. I could see pain in and weariness in his eyes.

"Bakura, who is he and how'd he get in our house?" My weak voice filled the quite room.

* * *

**OK END OF THIS CHAPTER **

**so, this is my first fanfic, so i would like some reviews. I cant say i am proud of it, and i have written better stories. So yeah, you like it? please tell me what i can do better~  
**

**Goddess dee  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The new man

"Ryou, met Akifia" Bakura said. I looked up at the now-known Akifia. He smiled at me.

"Hey bucko, you sure took a hit," He said jokingly. Bakura shot him a glare, something Akifia brushed off. I looked to Bakura for answers. He walked up to my other side and sat in a chair that was probity moved there while I was out. Bakura sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Ryou, this... This is Akifia, as you know now, and he is here to help you. He felt he needed to look after you when you took the fall. He brought you here, you've been out for two weeks now. I... I should have never let you go out. I'm sorry," The pain in his voice made me want to cry. I tried to comfort him. I lifted up my hand and stroked his cheek. He look shocked, but rested his head on my hand. I pulled him closer, him obeying me. I softly kissed him. He smirked as I did, then parted his lips, gently licking my bottom one. I opened my mouth, not shocked when his tongue flicked into my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around his, completely forgetting about Akifia until he coughed. I blushed a deep shade of red, embarrassed of being watched. I pulled away from Bakura, almost not wanting to. Bakura grunted, making Akifia chuckle.

"When do I get some of that?" He asked. Bakura just glared at Akifia.

"I'm going to go take a shower, Ryou better still be mine when I come back," Bakura threatened him before going into the large bathroom we shared.

Akifia chuckled as the bathroom door closed and then did something I didn't think he'd do, he kissed me! He leaned down slowly and gently put his lips on mine, gently licking my lips. My body responded by moaning, not knowing the difference of this tall handsome dark man from loving and tender Bakura.

Akifa slowly moved ontop of me, careful with my head and grind his hips with mine, causing both of us to moan. He tugged at my pants, slipping his cold hands down into my pants. I gasped, then moaned as he slid his hand over my quickly hardening member, teasing the top. He tugged at my pants, me grunting a plead for him to stop. Akifia kept kissing me, fiercer and harder with each stroke.

The bathroom door slid open. Bakura.

"AKIFIA!" He shouted, making Akifia back away.

"I couldn't help it Bakura, you know I couldn't. I don't like to wait,"

Bakura snarled and moved across the room towards me.

Next to me.

Pass me.

Bakura grabbed a bottle from a draw, one I never opened, and moved to the bathroom, grabbing Akifia's arm and dragging him into the bathroom. Akifia obeyed Bakura, leaving me alone in the big empty room.

* * *

**short and sweet. i rated this R for a reason, and that's not as bad as i get. please tell me if there is any OCness, i tend to do that often in my stories. So, yeah, enjoy! Next chapter might come next mouth if i have time to write, my weekend this week was complicated, so sorry for the lateness!**


	3. the past

Shouts were heard in the bathroom. I covered my ears, a weak attempt to silence them. They were in there for an hour, just arguing about me, and the boundaries about me. Then silence. Complete silence. I uncovered m ears. Had I gone deaf? No, I could hear the rustling of the blankets as I sat up straight.

The bathroom door opened, just a creak, but it opened. I slowly walked over and opened the door a little more, just enough to peek in. I held my my hand over my mouth to cover up the gasp.

Akifia and Bakura... They were... Kissing? Yes, it was a kiss. Akifia was leaning on the bathroom sink, holding Bakura's waist, pulling into it. Bakura had looked mad, then I saw it soften as Bakura tried deepening it. Akifia looked calm, besides the smirk growing on his face as Bakura pushed onto him. I watched as Bakura started to rub Akifia's chest, letting go of the glass bottle, letting it drop and shatter on the floor, breaking and reviling a picture of little Bakura, maybe 10, with a younger boy his age, who looked like Akifia, that was trapped in the bottle for safekeeping.

Bakura broke away to curse, only to have Akifia pull him into a kiss again.

I moved away from the door, completely shocked at the new knowledge So, Bakura knew Akifia? Is that why Bakura accepted him into this household so easy? No, Bakura accepted Akifia for a sex toy. That's it. Ryou couldn't do it while he was out, so Bakura just found a new toy. What if Akifia was Bakura's original lover, and RYOU was the toy?

At this thought, Ryou busted into tears. He retreated to the comfort of his bed, sobbing loudly. A deep earthy voice from the bathroom cursed, and the bathroom door swung open. Bakura stood, looking at the Ryou, who had barried his head into the pillow, crying loudly.

"Ryou..." Bakura's voice called out, now soft. Ryou ignored it and started to pull up the blanket.

"Ryou, you saw didn't you..." Ryou nodded, whimpering as Bakura gently sat down beside him, leaving Akifia to lean on the doorframe.

"Don't touch me... You don't love me... You love Akifia, not me," Ryou cried out, making Bakura snarl.

"I never said I didn't love you Ryou, you know I love you!"

"Then why did you do it? Why did you kiss Akifia!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S THE DEAL! shit..." Bakura quieted his voice, knowing the mistake he just did. Akifia raised an eyebrow at Ryou, wanting to see his reaction.

"D-deal? What deal Bakura?" Ryou's voice was shaky. Bakura looked away from the frail little albino.

"The deal me and Akifia made while we were young..." Bakura's voice was calm compared to his heart. Bakura didn't want to lose Ryou, not to some childhood bet. One stupid action. Bakura loved Ryou. Very much.

"Look, Ry', when me and bakura were young, we were stuipid. but... She won't forgive us for nt keeping the promise..." Akifia reasoned to Ryou.

"She? Who is She? _Another_ lover of yours?" Ryou started to cry more tears, he couldn't see, his eyes were swollen.

"NO! Ryou... Its hard to explain..." Bakura struggled for the words.

"Ryou, She is the goddess of life and Death, my mom and Bakura's savior. Bakura was so close to death, if it wasnt for her, he would have died... but the payment was marrage... i know it sound wierd, and I dont blame you for not beliveing but..." Akifia's vioce faded out.

"but?" Ryou questioned.

"But you have to belive me," Akifia's voice was firm.

* * *

It was a few days after seeing the two kiss, and learning that the two were lovers, and Ryou had mustered the strength to go to school. It's not like Ryou hated school, it was just the people at school. Ryou was teased constently because he was a weak frail albino, and the only thing to stop the bullies was Bakura, who had stayed behind with Akifia.

Ryou sighed. He had come to accept that he had to share Bakura with this man. But Bakura always spent his free time with Ryou. Bakura had also taken the dutie of cooking for the three, which was a real treat. Akifia was on cleaning duty, something he was surprizingly good at. Ryou had, as the other two called it, bed duty. Ryou was to stay in bed at all times.

Something shoved Ryou, well, someone shoved Ryou. Melvin Ishtar, the school jock. His brother, Marik, who was Ryou's best friend waved at Ryou with a smile. Ryou smiled back, only ro get shoved again.

"Wheres your boy-friend, huh little wimp?" Melvin teased. Marik frowned and walked to Ryou's side.

"Melvin, you stop hurting Ryou," Marik said protectively, earning a smirk from his older brother.

"What are _you_ going to do Ms. I-Can't-Even-Pick-Up -After-My-Self?" Melvin teased. Ryou started to get mad, no _pissed_. He pulled ack his arm and let it fly right into Melvin's jaw. The egiptian was stunned with shock. Ryou's knuckles hurt, but it felt good to let all his anger out. Ryou started the chuckle deeply and menicenly. Melvin recovered and punched back at Ryou, right in the gut. Ryou coughed up some blood, but then kneed Melvin in the grown. Someone pulled him off. Marik.

"Ryou, stop!" Crap, Marik was on the verge of tears, you could hear it in his voice. Ryou stepped back and got his book out of his locker like nothing happened.

Truth is, Ryou **_liked_**fighting, it felt fucking good

* * *

**well, i'm sorry i am late, here is the next chapter, and the reason i'm late?** **so;**

**learned my abusive brother is comeing up for a week, so i might not live, **

**hes bringing a friend, which is always bad, a friend of his isnt a friend at all**

**after that week I got to my fathers, who is twice as worse.**

**so yeah... i was in total depression at home, and didnt get on my computar, at school i had to put on a fake smile... yeah, read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 rated M

**Hey, thanks for worrying, but its ok. Also, I'm posting abit early (I hope). I've been sentence to bed because i had to get stitches on my nose. 5 near the eyes, i was suppose to have 4 near the nostril, but the pain med didnt work for the top stitches and the tip of the nose is more sensitive, so the doctors didn't want me in anymore pain. now i have to take pills and ointment every other hour. So yeah... bit of my life. OH! and, i've notice my lack of disclaimers, so i'll say it only once. i do not own anything but the idea. SEX! MALE SEX! warning for those who dont like. you might want to not skip this chapter, just skip that seen.**

* * *

Ryou didn't get picked on for the rest of the day. Word had gotten out about melvin, and every one steared away now. The teachers gave dissaproveing looks at Ryou when he walked into the class room, but didnt give Ryou any trouble. This school had alot of gang-members and trouble students that the teachers woulf barly have stuidents if they suspended them for fighting.

Joey, one of the gang leaders, gave his old friend a smile. "I heard that ya stood up for ya self Ry', impressive," He said in a thick Brooklen accent. Ryou just nodded his head at him, wantting to hear the teacher. Just because he couldn't take Melvin's bull-crap anymore didn't mean he wantted to flunk school. Joey, on the other hand wanted to chat. "So, my gang, ya know the blood beavers, they are running low on people," Ryou froze. He couldn't say no to a freind, but Ryou knew what Joey wanted to ask. "Sinse ya know, ya took care of Melv', how about ya come by? Ya dont have to awnser now, think about it,"

* * *

Ryou did. that was the main thing on Ryou's mind. He liked fighting, it was fun. Bakura would kill him though, how protective he was, but then again, he had Akifia. Ryou bit is lip. Akifia. Bakura didnt care for Ryou anymore. Akifia was his his new "toy". Ryou had seen the two in bed on two accounts, anf even if Bakura kissed Ryou tenderly, and spoke those soft sweet words in Ryou's ears, Ryou couldn't help but fell jealous Bakura had only had sex with Ryou once, the day before Ryou's accident Ryou had proclaimed himself as ready for it, and Bakura was more then happy to carry out Ryou's order for sex. Ryou blushed softy at the memory of that night. The two had made such love the nabors complained.

Ryou shifted the doorknob to open the house. Inside the t.v. could be hear, along with the drizzle of someone in the shower. "Hey Ryou," Akifia called from the couch. "How was school, 'Kura is in the shower, just to let you know," Ryou sighed and dropped the shoulder bag he carried to school everyday on the table.

"I punched a kid," Ryou said straight forward, making Akifia laugh thinking it was a joke, earning a glare. "And I was invited into a gang, the beavers," at that, Akifia quited his laughter.

"Its not right to lie kid," Ryou was hurt at these words. Instead of fighting akifia, Ryou went to his own room, grabbing his backpack first.

Looking around, Ryou spotted his favorite pencil, one that was green and blue and mechanical. Ryou took out his homework labled Math. The numbers flooded his head until he heard the shower stop. Foot steps were heard down the hall moments after, stopping infront of Ryou's door. The wooden block from the house slowly creaked open as a paled hand curled around the wood.

"Hey Ryou," Bakura's voice was soft, unsertent even, "can I come in?" Ryou got up and opened the door fully as a yes and sat back dwn in the chair. "I got a call from you school Ryou. Did you really beat up melvin?" Ryou nodded, causing Bakura to sigh. "Thank god," He muttered in his normal tone. Ryou looked at Bakura dully.

"I was starting to think you were beaten up and got blamed for it. I hate being soft with people... Sorry Ryou," Bakura muttered quickly. Ryou shrugged it off and retirned to his homework. Bakura came up from behind the chair and wrapped his arms around Ryou, who blushed when noticeing the taller male was inly in a towel.

Bakura nusseled Ryou's neck. "forget that stuff," he muttered and picked up Ryou, who clunge onto him. Ryou softly squeaked as he was roughly thrown onto the bed. Bakura kissed Ryou, working off Ryou's belt as Ryou worked on his school jacket, knowing Bakura might cut or rip it off. Ryou tossed his jacket aside and shivered in delight as bakura carressed his tender spot in his pants after slipping his hands in Ryou's underwere.

Bakura attacked Ryou's lips, pumping softly, causeing Ryou to moan, alowing Bakura to shove his toung into Ryou's mouth, exploreing the familiar tarritory of Ryou's mouth. Bakura's free hand slipped off Ryou's pants with ease, tossing them aside. Bakura sat up and gazed at the naked Ryou below, who blushed slightly as Bakura licked his lips, likeing what he saw. Ryou moved hhis hands to tug at bakura's pants, not wanting to be the only one naked. Bakura was all but reluctent to take them off, along with his shirt. After both were naked, bakura stuck out 3 fingures for ryou to suck, which Ryou did, greedily.

After Bakura's fingures were dripping with siliva, bakura moved to enter one fingure slowly. Ryou wriddled in a mix of delight and uncomfort. Bakura slowly pumed it in and out, kissing and biteing ryou's neck. Ryou slowly got comfortablke with the pain and gave the ok for two digits, which Bakura allowed. soon, bakura had all three in it and pulled them out, causeing Ryou to wimper at the lose. Bakura flipped Ryou onto his stumic and positioned himself near the entrence. Ryou grasped the blankets in pain as bakura moved in slowly until the base was aganst Ryou. Slowly Bakura pumped in and out, slowly getting faster as he kept hitting ryou's g-spot.

Ryou groned loudly in pleasure as it took over the pain. Bakura was gentle and rough with Ryou, amakeing sure Ryou had pleasure by licking up Ryou's back and gently biteing the skin. It wasnt long after Bakura took ryou's dick and started to pump to the trust that Ryou cummed. Bakura fallowed suit and pulled out. Ryou flipped over and saw Bakura licking his hand to clean off the salty cum of Ryou's, the said teen blushed. Bakura got up to put on clothing on.

"Get some sleep, Love," Bakura said after closeing the door to leave the panting teen in darkness. yes, Bakura loved him.

* * *

**Yeah, longish... finnally made a dead line, and early at that. I can sneeze anmore or a splatter of blood gets everywhere, and the medicine tickles my nose too... yeah... hope yeah enjoied**


End file.
